Thank You, My Husband
by Ricchi
Summary: Sore hari yang mumet dan Haruno Sakura si perawat gila datang membuat kepala Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah operasi semakin ingin pecah—"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Haruno?" / "...Thank you, my husband."—My husband apanya! Kapan mereka menikah?/ Fic rikuesan untuk Kak Kirei Apple :)/ Seriously I dont even know what I write but ... mind to RnR? ;'3


.

"Enak ya kalau sampai bisa mengambil hati dokter Uchiha apalagi bisa menjadi istrinya …," Tenten, seorang perawat usia dua puluh empat tahun menggumam saat kedua netra _hazelnut_ -nya mengekor pergerakan Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja selesai melakukan operasi.

Yamanaka Ino mengikuti arah pandang temannya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas dada sebelum berdecih, "Apa enaknya menikah dengan batu?"

Mendengar tanggapan kedua teman-temannya soal dokter tampan pemilik sejuta karisma yang sayangnya keras bak batu berhasil membuat seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah jambu mengangkat sudut kanan bibirnya, memformasikan seulas senyum. Ia, Haruno Sakura membenahkan letak _nurse cap_ -nya.

"Enak," semburnya yakin lebih dari seratus persen seolah mampu menaklukkan Uchiha yang satu itu.

Sahutan Sakura berhasil memindahkan atensi dua pasang netra berlainan warna yang sekarang menatapnya heran. Ino angkat bicara lebih dulu, "Mau kau bilang enak sekali pun kau tak akan bisa jadi istrinya, Jidat."

Mendengar penuturan sahabatnya yang terkesan menjatuhkan semangat itu membuat Sakura menyunggingkan _smirk_ -nya lebih lebar. "Bisa. Lihat saja, _Pig_. Aku akan menjadi istrinya beberapa jam lagi."

.

.

.

 _Untuk Kak Wyd alias Kak_ _ **Kirei Apple**_ x) _happy reading, All_!

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters_ _and_ _ **NARUTO**_ _itself_ _are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** __ _but the story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.**

 **Warning:** AU, _plot rush_ , many undeteccable typo(s), OoC, bahasa kurang baku, klise, jauh dari kata sempurna, etc.

.

.

.

 **Thank You, My Husband**

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, manusia jenius yang dapat menyelesaikan segala pendidikannya sampai mendapat gelar dokter dan bahkan spesialis dalam kurun waktu yang terbilang kelewat cepat membuatnya ditempeli predikat jenius. Coba tebak, apa yang sedang pria jenius ini lakukan saat ini?

Sayangnya ia sedang berada dalam pose kurang berwibawanya, mengurut pangkal hidung. Kenapa? Entah kenapa departemen bedah sedang dalam masa sibuk-sibuknya dan ini membuat Sasuke harus bekerja ekstra sampai melupakan waktu istirahatnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mungkin saja sudah mengunjungi dunia mimpi kalau saja pintu ruangannya diketuk. Sasuke berdecih pelan sebelum menuturkan satu kata dua huruf andalannya, "Hn, masuk."

Kemudian Haruno Sakura datang membawa sebuah papan jalan. Oh tidak. Apa itu surat persetujuan untuk operasi lagi? Tanpa sadar pria bermarga Uchiha itu menghela napas.

"Selamat sore, Dok," sapanya memamerkan senyuman manis.

"Hn."

Sudah cukup lama bekerja dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura pun mengerti. Kata 'Hn' yang diucapkan dokter bedah ini mengisyaratkan agar dirinya lekas mendekati Sasuke dan memberikan surat untuk dicap.

Sasuke hendak membaca surat persetujuan operasi. Tunggu, memangnya pasien mana yang akan dioperasi? Baru saja pria mapan itu ingin membaca dengan seksama selembar kertas putih yang akan ia cap tapi Haruno Sakura melakukan aksi gila. Dia menduduki meja dan menutupi kertas putih itu.

Haruno Sakura menduduki meja.

Haruno Sakura, seorang perawat, menduduki meja kerja Uchiha Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura … pasti kehilangan akal sehat.

Sasuke menatap tajam pemilik iris _emerald_ itu, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Haruno?"

"Tak perlu banyak bertanya, Dok. Kau ingin aku cepat-cepat turun dari sini, 'kan?" Perempuan itu menggantungkan kalimatnya sebentar, ia menunjuk area mana yang harus dicap oleh Sasuke dengan jarinya, "Cap saja di sini."

Kerutan samar tercipta pada kening Sasuke. Dia tak boleh sembarangan memberikan capnya. "Tidak. Aku akan membacanya terlebih dahulu."

"Kau akan membacanya terlebih dahulu? Aku tak akan pindah dari sini, Dok. Ini bisa menjadi skandal karena posisiku di atas mejamu begini. Apa kau mau?" lagi-lagi Haruno Sakura menampilkan wajah rubahnya.

Baik. Sasuke menyerah. Kepalanya sedang pening luar biasa dan perempuan ini datang hanya untuk menambah bebannya saja. Toh tinggal cap, 'kan? Lagipula perawat ini tidak akan memberikan surat yang aneh-aneh. Sasuke bisa menanyakan surat untuk operasi pasien yang mana setalah ini. Yang penting Sasuke harus menyingkirkan perempuan ini terlebih dahulu.

Meski tidak ikhlas, Sasuke pun mengambil cap dari lacinya. Ia menekan cap tersbut tepat di mana Sakura , tugas selesai dan Haruno Sakura boleh pergi.

Perempuan itu langsung menarik kertas yang baru saja dicap oleh Sasuke. Ia bergegas turun dari mejanya sambil tertawa nista. Masa bodoh dengan perempuan itu, yang penting ….

"Jadi, siapa yang akan kuoperasi? Mana rekam medisnya?"

Senyum Sakura semakin lebar, ia mengacungkan kertas yang sudah dicap oleh Sasuke tadi dan menggoyang-goyangkannya di udara, "Kau akan mengoperasi hatiku, Dok. _Thank you_ , _my husband_."

Krik.

Ini jelas ada yang salah. _My husband_ apanya?! Sasuke menambah fokusnya pada secarik kertas yang masih diayun-ayun Sakura di udara.

Celaka. Yang baru Sasuke cap itu …

surat nikah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **end**

 **.**

 **.**

a/n: WQWQWQWQWQWQ APA-APAAN INI?! ROMENS GAGAL. NIATNYA MAU BIKIN SAKURA MODUS TAPI MELENCENG—capsjeblok. Ini sengaja pake cap ya biar kaya orang Jepang xD mereka 'kan (setauku) pake cap bukan tandatangan lagi~ x) Dan yaaaa begini deh hasil mabok sama jurnal. Bayangin buat UTS suruh ngafalin tujuh jurnal tar dikocok buat tema _public speaking_ gitu duh :"D

Kak Wyd, maafin Rima ya ini pendek kek biasa dan kayanya mengecewakan banget ;_; yaaah, semoga suka ya Kaak .

Untuk yang lain, makasih udah nyempetin waktunya buat baca sampe sini :) berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak? X3

.

.

.

 **omake**

 **.**

.

.

Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangan di atas dada, "Cih, katanya putus dengan alasan mau fokus belajar. Segitunya, ya sampai sok tidak kenal sama mantan?" semburnya kesal.

Ya, Sakura dan Sasuke memang pernah pacaran selama beberapa tahun dulu dan saat Sasuke memulai S2-nya untuk mendapat gelar spesialis, pria itu meminta putus darinya. Tentu saja sebenarnya Sakura tidak rela. Empat tahun setelahnya justru Sakura diterima bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke. Dan manusia papan itu dengan menyebalkannya sok tidak kenal dengannya.

Tentu saja ini membuat Sakura panas. Biar tripleks seperti itu Sasuke banyak diincar oleh perawat-perawat dan ibu-ibu untuk dikenalkan dengan anak mereka. Menyebalkan. Jadilah ia melakukan aksi gila dengan surat nikah seperti yang barusan.

"Bisa kau berikan surat tadi?" Sasuke jelas mengabaikannya. Tangannya menjulur meminta surat nikah tersebut.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Hatinya cukup cekit-cekit tercubit mendengar penuturan sang mantan yang naik status menjadi suaminya, "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka menikah denganku?" Intonasinya berubah sewot. Biar begini dia masih sayang sama mantannya ... gagal _move on_ makanya _baper._

"Bukan," sahutnya santai tanpa beban.

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Terus?"

"Mau _upload_ ke _instagram_ dan _path_ dulu." 


End file.
